Computer systems may utilize multiple processors to increase processing power. The workload may be divided and distributed among the processors, thereby reducing execution time and increasing performance. In such systems, resources, such as processors and memory, may be segmented into groups referred to as nodes. Each node may comprise one or more processors coupled to a physical memory. A processor in a node may access the memory assigned to its node, referred to as local memory referencing, or a processor may access memory assigned to other nodes, referred to as remote memory referencing. Unfortunately, remote memory referencing results in increased latency and thus reduced performance relative to local memory referencing.